Dear Diary
by AmTamFan
Summary: Lilly is confused, she loves him, but she doesn't want to ruin there special bond. What happens if he feels the same way? PLEASE READ! I suck at summaries! LOE! And some possible Nilly or Loliver and Jiley! T: Just in case
1. Like him?

Dear Diary

**AN-Okay, I am just trying out a new story, I hope you guys like it and will continue to read and review!**

Dear Diary,

Ugh! I can't take it anymore! I LOVE him! I know we are best friends, and I honestly don't want to ruin our friendship, but I can't contain myself! The way his chocolate brown eyes sparkle when he is excited, they way he flips his brown hair, the way hey jumps while performing, it's all just so, so DREAMY! He is SO cute, is waaayyy cuter then both of his brothers...PUT TOGETHER! But, he will never wanna date me, come on, I am not even pretty, I am short, and a tom-boy, sometimes I wish I could be more like Miley, I mean EVERYONE has a crush on her. Why would someone famous want to date lame old Lillian Rose Truscott? I mean COME on, he's Joe JONAS for crying out loud, besides why would some super hot 17 year old, who could get ANY girl he wanted want to date a silly 15 and a half year old?! He just makes me feel so giddy, and whenever he touches me my body gets all tingly! Today we had the most AWESOME day, we always have so much fun together!

"_Pizza!" I shouted._

"_NO, Chinese!" Joe yelled right back._

"_PIZZA!"_

"_CHINESE!"_

"_PIZZA, PIZZA, PIZZA! Infinity and beyond!" _

"_Chinese! Infinity and beyond, beyond, times a gagillion!"_

"_Darn, I guess you WIN!" I said, defeated._

"_Ha! I win! You are no match for me Lillian!" He said, very cocky__ I might add._

"_Yeah, yeah I know, I guess we will get Chinese." I pouted._

"_Really?!"_

"_NO!" I said as I tackled Joe onto the couch. "You are mine now, pretty boy!"_

"_Hey, hey, hey! Watch the hair!" Joe said as he pushed me off and sat up to fix his hair._

"_Wow Joe, that's all I have got to say wow!" _

"_Oh yeah?!" He said as he began to tickle my sides, which he knows is my weak spot!_

"_Jo..Joe!..St..stoppp...it!" I said in between laughs._

"_Fine, fine, fine!" He smirked, wow does he ever smirk beautifully. And what am I saying?! Joe is my best friend! Not a crush! But he is just so darn cute! STOP it Lilly!_

"_Uh..earth to Lilly?" Joe interrupted. "Huh? What?" I asked._

"_I said do you just want to go to the dine down the street?"_

"_Uh, yeah sure!" I chirped as I got up, grabbed my purse and followed Joe out the door._

We hung out, and then went to the diner down the street, naturally, we got asked to leave...

"_Oh yeah?" I said._

"_Well take THIS!" I said as I threw some of my fries at him._

"_Did you just throw fries at me?!"_

"_Maybe I did, and maybe I didn't." I smiled._

"_And maybe I did this!" He said as he squirted ketchup on me._

"_Oh, you better HOPE you didn't do that Joseph Adam Jonas!" I screeched as I dumped salt and pepper on him._

_We both kept throwing and dumping stuff on each other for a few more minutes until a lady walked up to us._

"_I am going to have to ask you guys to leave."_

"_Fine, we're sorry!" We chirped as we dropped the stuff in our hands and left._

but we still had fun anyways, after I got the ketchup out of my hair!! I am still really confused about my feelings, but I will try to ignore them, Joe's friendship is the best friendship I have, but I can't tell Miley, or else she will be mad! Oliver too. I'll keep you posted!

Love,

Lilly

**AN- I know, really dumb right now, but I wanted some background info, and introduce how I am writing. Please keep with me, and I promise the chapters will be better. Thanks!**


	2. Pick or choose

**AN- Woah! Thanks, I got a a lot of alerts for this. I am excited to start a new story, thanks for everyone that supports me!**

Dear Diary,

Fine I admit it, I am completely and udderly, 100 percent in love with Joe! So what if we are best friends? That doesn't mean we can't go out? Does it? I don't want to ruin anything between us, but if I don't admit my feelings I am going to BURST! I just somehow have to get Joe to realize I like him, it couldn't be too hard, could it? Then again it IS Joe, though I love him, he isn't the sharpest tool in the shed. I want a boyfriend so bad! And I know that it has to be Joe. In other news, Miley is once again going out with Jake, like jeez, that's all I am going to hear about now, then when they break up, which they WILL, I have to be the support. But that's what friends are for? Right? Oliver isn't too happy about Jake though, he HATES Jake, and Miley promised that they wouldn't go out again, and now Oliver is BEYOND mad, I mean, you should have seen him today

"_Lilly! Oliver! Guess what!?" Miley said, as she ran down the beach, Oliver and I were at Rico's, drinking smoothies._

"_What?" I asked, as Miley reached us and sat down at the table panting._

"_Jake and I are going out!" She cheered, and clapped her hands._

"_What?!" Oliver and I asked._

"_Well, he showed up at my house today, and I wasn't going to talk to him, because of what happened, but then he used his charm and good looks on me, so I let him in and before you know it, we were making out!" She grinned. Oliver was begging to go red, form anger._

"_What's your problem Oliver?" Miley asked, she OBVIOUSLY didn't remember her promise._

"_Excuse me? What is MY problem? My problem is that you said you weren't ever going to date Jake again!" He shouted standing up from the table._

"_Calm down Ollie." I said trying to settle him._

"_Calm down? CALM DOWN? Jake is a JERK, he is SO RUDE to you Miley, he treats you like crap. He comes, says he loves you, you fall for him, and he does something completely stupid and breaks you heart!" He said, angrily._

"_It doesn't even concern you if I date Jake!" Miley replied._

"_Yeah it does, your my friend and I don't want to see you get hurt by this jerk AGAIN. Besides you know Jake and I hate each other! And YOU promised you weren't going to date him again!" _

"_I thought you would be happy for me if I am happy, you being selfish!" She yelled._

"_Me? Selfish? HELLO you are being selfish, only caring about you feelings, and none of ours!" Oliver said. I get where Miley is coming from, but I understand Oliver more, and Miley DID promise._

"_Whatever Oliver." Miley said as she began to walk away._

"_Miley wait." I said._

"_What?" She asked rudely._

"_Can you guys PLEASE not fight, I don't want to have to take sides."_

"_I won't fight if Oliver won't fight." She replied. Speaking of Oliver, he has been pretty quite the last couple of minutes._

"_Me or Jake?" Oliver asked._

"_Huh?" Miley said._

"_Me? Or Jake?" Oliver repeated._

"_Don't make me do this Oliver." Miley stated._

"_Me or Jake?" Oliver said once again._

"_I hate you for making me do this, I choose Jake, bye Lilly, call me later." Miley stormed off after giving Oliver a dirty look._

"_I can't believe she chose that dirt bag." Oliver said angrily._

"_Yeah well, you know Miley." I replied..._

I just can't believe Miley chose Jake, I know Oliver shouldn't have made her choose, but still she promised and Miley and Oliver have been friends longer. After Miley left, Oliver went home, pissed. SO I decided to go to see Joe, so I could talk. I was pretty upset by the blow out

"_Hey Lilly!" Joe said as he opened the door._

"_Nothing." I said then I started to cry._

"_What's wrong?! Come sit down!" He said as he led me to the couch._

"_Oliver and Miley got into a HUGE fight, and I don't know what to do, they are my best friends!" I said and Joe just looked at me. "BESIDES you Joe." I giggled._

"_Well, shouldn't you just stay out of it? It won't help, if you take sides or get into it, it will make you miserable, and could possibly make things worse." He said._

"_Yeah, I know, but they expect me to take sides." I whimpered._

"_Don't, explain to them that they are both your friends, and you can't choose, so that they better suvk it up, and work things out!" He said._

"_I guess you're right, thanks Joe." I smiled_...

Right then I knew, Joe was the man FOR me, he's caring, he knows how to make me feel better and he is SO hot! I am going to tell him I like him, it is the only way I will be able to breath FREELY again, if he doesn't feel the same way..no harm done. Right? At least if I am heart broken I know I tried, and I did all I could. Well I better go to bed now! I have a big day ahead of me!

Love,

Lilly

**AN- Okay, I promise there will be drama next chapter and it will be netter and longer! Just stick with me, please?**


	3. Melissa?

Nick's POV

"Hey Miley, can I talk to you?" I said as I walked up to her on the beach.

"Yeah, sure." She replied.

"Okay, well I really like Lilly, but I don't know what to say to her, I mean we have been friends forever but when it comes to this I have absolutely no idea how to talk to her."

"You like Lilly?" Miley asked confused.

"Yeah..how can I get her to go out with me?"

"Just ask her, you will never know unless you try!" She chirped.

Dear Diary,

I HATE Joe, I HATE HIM! I Hate him, I hate him, I hate him I HATE HIM! Ugh, I can't believe I ever liked him! He is scum, a jerk! Can't even tell his best friend about something HUGE like that

_I was on my way over to the Jonas's house to see Joe. I wanted to tell him how I feel, I love him, I really, truly do._

_**Ding Dong **__, as I waited for someone to answer the door, I went over what I was going to say._

"_Hey Lilly!" Just said happily._

"_Oh hey, Nick!Is uh, Joe here?" I asked._

"_Actually he just ran to the store, but he will be back any minute now." He said._

"_Oh." I said disappointed._

"_Well thanks.." He said._

"_I didn't mean it that way!" I said, wait, maybe I could ask him some advice on Joe. "Hey Nick?"_

"_Yeah?" He said._

"_Can I ask you something?" I asked._

"_Sure." He replied._

"_What should a friend do if she likes another friend, one that she has known for a long time, but doesn't know if that friend feels the same way and she doesn't want to ruin their friendship?" I asked nervously._

"_Go for it! You never know unless you try!" He blurted out almost immediately._

"_Okay, thanks, as soon as Joe gets back I'll walk right up to him and tell him I like him!" I yelled happily._

_Nick's face dropped._

"_What's wrong?" I asked._

"_You like Joe?!" He asked._

"_Uh, yeah? Why?"_

"_Oh no reason, I was just surprised." He said sadly._

"_Oh..okay." I said, not convinced. Then Joe walked in. With a girl?_

"_Hey guys! Wh..what's..going on?" Joe asked._

"_Nothing, who's this?" I asked._

"_Oh, this is my girlfriend Melissa, Melissa this is my best friend Lilly." He introduced._

"_You have a GIRLFRIEND?! Since when?" I asked madly._

"_Uh, since last month." He said._

"_You have had a girlfriend for a month and didn't bother to tell me?" I cried._

"_I guess I forgot?" He asked._

"_I'm gonna go." Melissa said as she ran out the door._

"_Well then you can ALSO forget about being my friend. Bye Joe." I said as I ran out the door, crying._

I am just so upset, I don't know what to do. I can't believe he didn't tell me about Melissa! Forget about liking him! But that's the thing, as much as I hate him, I am still in love with him! Ugh, this cannot happen! On the plus side, my birthday is in two weeks! And it is my sweet sixteen! I already know my friends and I are going to the theater, and then the girls are sleeping over. Yeah I know, excited party, but hey, I am not rich! But know one thing, Joe is NOT coming to my party. One thing I don't get is why Nick was so upset about me liking Joe. That really confused me, but oh well. Maybe Miley knows something, since he is her best guy friend. Well I have to go cry now, then do some planning. Bye!

Love,

Lilly.

**AN- Okay, so I lied, not much better and not longer! But I PROMISE it will get better soon, I just have to get into the plot more. Please keep reading and REVIEW! I love how you are adding me to story alert, but I want some opinion and suggestions! Thanks!**


	4. Nick?

AN- Okay, I really DO love being put on Story Alerts, buuuuttt, can I have some reviews, so I can have suggestions to make it

**AN- Okay, I really DO love being put on Story Alerts, buuuuttt, can I have some reviews, so I can have suggestions to make it better?**

Dear Diary,

I had the WEIRDEST day today, but strangely great. I went to Miley's house to hang out, and to ask her about why Nick was acting so strangely and weird around me…

"_Hey Miles, can I talk to you?" I said as I walked into her house._

"_Uh, sure what's up?" She asked as she sat down beside me on the couch._

"_Do you know why Nick is acting so strange?"_

"_What do you mean?" She asked._

"_Well, yesterday I went to the Jonas house to see Joe (I winced as I said his name) to tell him how I felt, and he wasn't home yet, so I asked Nick what I should do if I liked a friend, but didn't know how they felt in return. He seemed happy until I said it was Joe, then he just looked…uh disappointed?" I explained._

"_You like Joe?! Since when?" She asked dumbly._

"_Well I LIKED him, not now, he has had a girlfriend for a month now and didn't bother to tell me!" I said, looking down._

"_Wait, you said this to Nick?!" _

"_Duh! Haven't you been listening?" I shouted._

"_I know why he looked upset." She stated._

"_Why?"_

"_Because he likes you!" She blurted out, and then covered her mouth. "Oops."_

"_Psht! Don't be ridiculous Miley, Nick doesn't feel that way about me!"_

"_Oh yes he does!"_

"_And you would know this because...?" I asked._

"_Because he told me!"_

"_You're kidding me right?" I asked._

"_Nope!" Miley chirped back._

"_Nick likes me?" I asked stunned._

"_Uh huh!" She smiled._

"_The youngest JoBro, Nick, the curly headed sweet heart, who has been one of my best friends forever?" I asked, clearly still stunned._

"_YES!" She shouted and giggled._

"_Woah." I said as I slumped into the coach._

"_I know right? But this is GREAT now you can forget about Joe, and go out with Nick!" She clapped her hands._

"_I am not going to go out with him." I said sharply._

"_So…?" She asked._

"_It would make Joe, both crazy and jealous…wait a minute! This is PERFECT! Hah, Joe will be SO jealous and dump Melissa IMMEDIATELY after he finds out I am Nick's new arm candy!" I shouted, and jumped up off the coach._

"_EXACTLY, so when do you think you'll tell Nick?" She asked._

"_I don't know, but are you sure I should do this, I don't want to hurt Nick." I said, second-guessing my earlier outburst._

"_No he will be fine, what he won't know, won't hurt him! Besides date, and a couple of weeks after Joe and his girlfriend break up, say things aren't working out and you would rather be friends, simple as that!" She exclaimed._

"_Okay…._

So right now I am planning on what I am going to say to Nick. I kind of feel bad about using him, but you know what? Like Miley said, if he doesn't know, it won't hurt him. Besides I am making him happy! Anyways, I better get to sleep. I have got a man to get tomorrow!

Love,

Lilly


End file.
